Last December
by Tati Skywalker
Summary: Nem tudo é como sonhamos, não é? Nem todo reencontro é feliz. Sirius simplesmente não esperava ter que descobir isso tão cedo.


Respire fundo, se acalme.

Acabou.

Este era o único pensamento em minha mente, enquanto nadava até a costa, em minha forma animaga. 12 anos de Askaban estavam atrás de mim e era apenas nisso em que eu deveria me concentrar. Minha liberdade. E, é claro, no garoto.

Mas é claro que nada seria do jeito que deveria. Nunca era. Eu era Sirius Black, o maroto, a ovelha-branca da família Black. Mas jamais fora como James. Jamais fora o garoto de ouro, aquele para o que tudo sempre funcionava com perfeição. Nada era certo, e muito menos perfeito em minha vida. Exceto ela. Se estivesse em minha forma humana, estaria sorrindo nesse momento. Era incrível como cada pensamento que tinha remontava a ela. Era como se fosse impossível tira-la da cabeça.

Respire fundo, se acalme. O antigo lema não funcionava mais. Precisava vê-la. Precisava ir para casa.

_I'm home again, I won the war, and now I am behind your door._

_Voltei para casa, ganhei a Guerra, e agora estou à sua porta  
I tried so hard to obey the law, and see the meaning of this all._

_Eu tentei tanto obedecer a lei, e ver o significado de tudo isso_

_Remember me? Before the war,_

_Você se lembra de mim? Antes da Guerra,_

_I'm the man who lived next door._

_Eu era o homem que vivia na casa ao lado  
Long ago..._

_Há muito tempo atrás…_

Sirius estava começando a se achar ligeiramente patético. Não conseguira resistir ao impulso de voltar aquela casa, naquela rua. E nem ao menos conseguia reunir coragem para bater na porta. Ao invés de tomar tão temerária atitude começou a tentar se lembrar de como era ser Sirius Black, pois a muito tempo ele não sabia quem, ou o que, ele era. Apenas _ela_ poderia fazer com que se lembrasse. Durante Askaban o fato de ser inocente o mantivera são. Mas fora a memória dela que preservara quem ele um dia fora. Mesmo após os dementadores tirarem tudo de si, ainda podia se lembrar com perfeição dela. Seu cabelo, seus olhos escuros. Seu rosto traquina quando faziam alguma coisa divertida. Algumas lembranças não tão agradáveis. Seu olhar quando o vira ser preso. A promessa de visitá-lo assim que possível. Mas ela não o fizera, fizera? Ela o abandonara. Assim como Remus havia feito.

_Flashback_

"_-Quantos anos você tem? – Ele se lembrava de ter perguntado a vizinha quando eram menores. _

_A garota estava no jardim conjunto das casas, chorando. Sirius normalmente não era uma criança atenciosa, mas teve pena da garotinha chorando no gramado._

_-Sete. – A garota respondeu, o olhando tristemente. – E agora você irá me perguntar porque estou chorando, mas não irei responder e, muito provavelmente, te azararei. Agora se não se importa, eu quero ficar sozinha. – Ela lhe lançou um olhar chateado, quando viu que ele não iria embora, como ela havia sugerido. Apenas a olhava embasbacado. Depois, como se tivesse sido acertado com alguma coisa, começou a gargalhar. _

_Sirius estava acostumado com as reuniões soturnos da família Black. Educação, fala mansa, segredos velados, maldade. A atitude direta da garota, que primeiramente o confundiu, depois o fascinou. _

_-Bem, na verdade eu estava apenas tentando ser um bom vizinho – Ele disse quando conseguiu se controlar – Mas creio que não seria falta de educação pedir que pare de ficar aí sentada e venha subir naquela árvore comigo,ou é? – Perguntou ele enquanto lhe estendia a mão, para ajudá-la a levantar. Pelo pouco que conhecia da garota pensou que ela fosse gostar da idéia. Não poderia estar mais certo._

_Ao invés de pegar a mão que lhe fora estendida ela se levantou sozinha, para depois estender a mão ao novo conhecido_

_- Independente você, não? Qual o seu nome falando nisso? ._

_-Marlene. Marlene Mckindon. Mas pode me chamar de Lene."_

Outras memórias se seguiram a esta. Marlene correndo dele por toda a propriedade dos Black. Marlene o jogando no Lago de Hogwarts. O primeiro beijo deles. Quando descobriu que não deixariam de ser vizinhos por ter fugido de casa – ela também se mudara. Nunca o deixando entrar completamente em sua vida. Nunca o deixando sair dela. Mas era hora do círculo parar de girar nesse sentido. Sem pensar que era um foragido, ele escolheu por tocar a campainha.

" –_Quando vocês dois vão admitir que tem um relacionamento? – Perguntou a senhora de cabelos brancos. A mãe de Marlene havia acabado de s pegar no meio de um beijo no quarto de Marlene. De novo. _

_-Hmm... Quando o inferno congelar? – A garota respondeu com um sorriso. – Somos só amigos, mãe!_

_-Certo, certo... Me avise quando forem se casar, sim Sirius? Porque se for para ficar dependendo dessa aí..._

_-Pode deixar, Sra. McKindon. –Disse ele enquanto via mulher fechar a porta. –E quanto _isso _vai acontecer? – Ele perguntou sorrindopara a garota ao seu lado. Ela riu e lhe beijou novamente._

Seus olhos só podiam estar enganados. Aquela mulher não poderia ser a Sra. McKindon. Ela estava tão.. Velha.

-Sirius? – Ela perguntou.

– Sirius Black? – Em seguida ela olhou para a rua,preocupada.

-Entre, entre rápido. _  
_  
_As you can see, when you look at me, I'm pieces of what I used to be._

_Como você pode ver quando olha para mim eu sou apenas pedaços de quem eu costumava ser  
It's easier when you don't see standing on my own two feet._

_É mais fácil quando você não me vê de pé  
I'm taller when I sit here still; you ask are all my dreams fulfilled._

_Sou maior quando me sento quieto, você me pergunta se todos os meus sonhos foram realizados  
They made me heart of steel, the kind them bullets cannot see, yeah.  
Eles me fizeram um corção de ferro, do tipo qe as balas deles não podem ver._  
_Nothing's what it seems to be_

_Nada é o que parece ser  
I'm a replica, I'm a replica  
Eu sou uma réplica, uma réplica_

_Empty shell inside of me_

_Sou uma concha vazia  
I'm not myself; I'm a replica of me..._

_Eu não sou eu mesmo, sou uma replica de mim._

Após dizer as palavras Sirius não pode deixar de perceber o quão verdadeiras elas eram. Após a –longa – conversa com a Sra. Mckindon, que lhe explicara o que andara acontecendo no mundo bruxo, só o que ele queria era voltar a ser ele mesmo – onde estava Marlene? Ele precisava dela. Agora mais do que nunca. Estava pensando em raptar Harry, ou algo assim. Precisava lhe explicar o que realmente acontecera. Mas antes ele tinha que achar Pedro. Se aquele traidor realmente pensava que ia sair fácil dessa, estava enganado. A Sra. lhe perguntou o quão ruim era Askaban. Ela não fazia idéia, fazia? Nenhum deles sabia de nada.

_  
The light is green, my slate is clean, new life to fill the hole in me._

_A luz é verde, minha lousa está limpa,u ma nova vida para encher o buraco que havia em mim._

Ele só queria que tudo voltasse a ser como sempre fora. Antes da guerra. Antes do dia das bruxas. Como explicar como Askaban era e não voltar aquele lugar infernal? Ele tinha que continuar pensando em Marlene. Era a única forma de contar o que acontecera e não ser transportado de volta para aquela ilha maldita.

_  
I had no name, last December, Christmas Eve I can't remember._

_Eu não tinha nome, no ultimo dezembro, não posso me lembrar da véspera de Natal  
I was in a constant pain; I saw your shadow in the rain._

_Eu estava em dor constante. Eu vi sua sombra na chuva  
I painted all your pigeons red, I wish I had stayed home instead._

_Eu pintei os pombos de vermelho. Eu queria ter ficado em casa ao invés disso._

_Nothing's what it seems to be_

_Nada é o que parece ser  
I'm a replica, I'm a replica_

_Eu sou uma replica, uma réplica  
Empty shell inside of me_

_Sou uma concha vazia  
I'm not myself; I'm a replica of me..._

_Eu não sou eu mesmo, sou um replica de mim._

-Sra. McKinnon, onde está Marlene? – Ele perguntou mais uma vez. Não conseguia desviar os olhos da porta, esperando vê-la novamente. Só a idéia de revê-la conseguia fazer com que se sentisse vivo novamente. Finalmente, a porta se abriu. Mas aquela não era Marlene. De forma alguma esse velho poderia ser o pai dela. Não o forte e bravo Sr. McKinnon que nunca se deixava abalar. O que havia acontecido enquanto ele estava fora?

-Minha filha sempre acreditou na sua inocência – Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse quando percebeu a presença de Sirius – E é por causa dela que não vou chamar os aurores. Mas vá embora. Agora. Antes que eu mude de idéia. Eu não aceito assassinos na minha casa.

Então era assim que o conheciam assim agora – como um assassino. É claro. Por que não? Mas Marlene explicaria tudo.

-Onde está Marlene?

_  
Are you gonna leave me now, when it is all over_

_Você vai me deixar agora, quando tudo isso estiver acabado  
Are you gonna leave me, is my world now over...  
Você vai me deixar. Estará meu mundo ruindo?_

-Se eu lhe der o endereço, jura que vai embora e nunca mais coloca os pés nessa casa? Nunca mais abusa da minha esposa? Ela tem uma..condição séria, como você já deve saber.

-Eu juro.

Sirius aparatou. Estava em um cemitério. O que diabos Marlene estaria fazendo m um cemitério peloamordedeus?

-Marlene? – Ele gritou – MARLENE?? – Pensou ter visto uma sombra se movendo. Correu eté lá. – Marlene! – Ele estava cansado, com frio. Sirius tropeçou em uma lápide que não estava ali um segundo antes. Era um cemitério bruxo. Tentando se orientar ele leu a inscrição.

_Marlene McKindon. 1957 – 1978_

_Filha amada. Amiga querida. _

Não era possível. Não podia ser. Marlene deveria estar ali, não deveria. Ela prometera que esperaria por ele. ELA. NÃO. PODIA. ESTAR. MORTA. De todas as pessoas. James. Lily. Dorcas. Não Marlene. Não ela. Ela era imbatível, não era? Eles iam se casar, assim que Sirius tomasse coragem pra falar com o Sr. McKinnon. Eles tinham planos. Eles eram melhores amigos. Ela estava grávida. Ele não podia mais pensar. Aparatou.

_  
Raising from the place I've been, and trying to keep my home base clean._

_Me levantando do lugar onde eu estava, e tentando manter minha casa limpa  
Now I'm here and won't go back believe._

_Agora eu estou aqui e não vou voltar, acredite em mim_

"_-Sirius! – Marcele pulou em seu colo. – Você veio"_

"_-Você não sabe o que poder ter sido Black. Não me quis, tem quem queira_

_-Mas eu quero você._

_-Não é o suficiente._

_-Você não vai me fazer dizer em voz alta, vai? Argh. Droga. Tudo bem. Eu amo você. Feliz?"_

"_Se o Sirius for ser o padrinho do Harry eu VOU ser a madrinha. Fala sério, alguém tem que contrabalançar esse louco. _

_-Um louco pelo qual você é apaixonada?_

_-Nos seus sonhos ou nos meus pesadelos?_

_-Muito provavelmente nos dois"_

"_Eu amo você, Sirius"_

"_Não precisa se preocupar. Nada vai acontecer comigo. Eu prometo."_

_I fall asleep and dream a dream; I'm floating in the silent stream._

_Eu adormeço. E sonho um sonho. Estou flutuando em um rio silencioso._

_No-one place blame on me,_

_Não há ninguém mais para me culpar  
But nothing's what it seems to be, yeah._

_Mas nada é o que parece ser  
_

_Nothing's what it seems to be  
Nada é o que parece ser_

_I'm a replica, I'm a replica_

_Eu sou uma replica, Eu sou uma réplica  
Empty shell inside of me_

_Sou uma conha vazia  
I'm not myself, I'm a replica_

_Eu não sou eu mesmo, eu sou uma réplica_

_Nothing's what it seems to be_

_Nada é o que parece ser  
I'm a replica_

_Eu sou uma réplica  
Empty shell inside of me  
Sou uma conha vazia_

_I'm replica of..._

_Sou uma replica de…_

_Nothing's what it seems to be  
I'm a replica  
Empty shell inside of me  
I'm a replica_

_Nothing's what it seems to be_

_Nada é o que parece ser  
I'm a replica_

_Eu sou uma réplica  
Empty shell inside of me_

_Ssou uma conha vazia  
I'm replica of me..._

_Sou uma réplia de mim_

Ele abriu os olhos._  
_

_  
I'm home again, I won the war, and now I am behind your door._

_Estou em casa de novo, eu vendi a Guerra, e agora estou atrás da sua porta._

Não foi difícil se lembrar do endereço dos Dursley. Também não fora surpresa alguma ver que seu afilhado estava fugindo deles. O garoto era igual a James. Mas algum coisa – os olhos – Eram os olhos de Lily que encaravam raivosos tudo quer aparecesse em seu caminho.

_  
I tried so hard to obey the law, and see the meaning of this all._

_Eu tentei tanto obedecer a lei e ver o significado disso tudo.  
Remember me? Before the war,_

_Você se lembra de mim? Antes da guerra?_

Será que o garoto se lembraria dele? Provavelmente não. Ele era muito pequeno naquela época. E o próprio Sirius era uma pessoa completamente diferente. Ele estava lá.

_  
I'm the man who lived._

_Eu era o homem que estava vivo._


End file.
